


Vacation from Hell

by marvelaf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bar Room Brawl, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mommy Issues, Panic Attacks, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: I am heading to my childhood home in the suburbs so my mother can finally announce where we are going on our family vacation. I pull up to the familiar house on the familiar street and give myself a little pep talk in the car. My parents have never been the easiest people to deal with. I exit my car and head toward the cozy blue house that I spent my childhood in. My mother has been planning a family trip for a whole month and she is finally ready to disclose all the information to the rest of us. We haven’t been on a vacation as a full family in three years so it is very important to my mom that this vacation happens. I knock on the door once before my dad opens the door.





	1. Chapter 1

I am heading to my childhood home in the suburbs so my mother can finally announce where we are going on our family vacation. I pull up to the familiar house on the familiar street and give myself a little pep talk in the car. My parents have never been the easiest people to deal with. I exit my car and head toward the cozy blue house that I spent my childhood in. My mother has been planning a family trip for a whole month and she is finally ready to disclose all the information to the rest of us. We haven’t been on a vacation as a full family in three years so it is very important to my mom that this vacation happens. I knock on the door once before my dad opens the door.

“Hey, sweet pea!” He exclaims while grabbing me for a tight hug. I quickly wince but still grab back squeezing tight.

“Hey, dad.” I whisper into his chest. He finally let's go and allows me to enter the house. I put down my light jacket and take off my sandals. I enter the kitchen to see my sister and her husband sitting at the table. My older sister, Faith jumps up from the seat and tackles me into a tight hug.

“You bitch! You have to visit more often, I can keep missing you like this!” Faith exclaims loudly.

“Well hello to you too!” I yell back.

“Oh hey, John! Nice to see you!” I say over my sister's shoulder to her husband who was standing behind her. He nods his head to me with a warm smile on his face. I could always see why my sister liked him so much, he is a truly attractive man both inside and out and my sister was the perfect fit for them. Faith releases me as my dad walks into the kitchen.

“Ahh, my house is complete again, all the bird back in the nest for now.” My dad says. I turn my head and roll my eyes because he knows how excited Faith and I were to move out.

“Where’s Mom?” I ask looking around for her.

“She must be setting up her presentation for our beloved family trip.” Faith laughed.

“Speaking of, does anyone have any idea where we are going?” John asks. We all shake our heads no. My mother emerges from the basement and tells us all to go into the living room and sit down. The four of us walk to the living room and sit on the couch. It’s a tight fit on the couch, but it’s worth it because we are all excited to figure out where the family trip is.

“Okay guys, drumroll please.” My mom asks. We all start to hit our hands on our thighs to create the drumroll sound. She closes her hands signaling for us to stop and we do.

“For our family vacation this year, we are going to Woodloch Pines Resort!” My mom exclaims. We all jump up with excitement. My sister and I jumped around the living room dancing. We had gone to this resort before and had a lot of fun, and it would be even more fun now that we are legally allowed to drink.

“Oh man Carol, we haven’t been there in at least 10 years! This is so exciting, I love that place!” My dad says happily.

“Yes I know, and I just know all six of us are going to have the most fun.” My mom says as she hugs my dad. I immediately stop jumping wondering who the sixth person is, even though I have a pretty good idea. I should have known she would pull something like this and not allow me to argue it.

“Mom, who’s the sixth person?” I ask biting my lip in worry.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that we are invited your elusive actor boyfriend, Tom. Its time the boy came down to our level anyways.” My mom says while rolling her eyes. My stomach drops and I start to feel a little sweaty. There is no way Tom could survive a whole week with my family. But I can’t tell my mom he won’t come. Tom has to come with us.

“Oh good!” I say feigning happiness and pretending to ignore the jab at Tom.

After a little while of hanging out with Faith and John, I decide it’s time to go home.

“Bye mom, bye dad. See you on Monday for our trip.” I say hugging them goodbye.

“Bye Y/N.” said Faith and John.

“Bye!” I walk out the door of the cozy blue house and head towards my car. In my head, I start to think of how I could convince Tom to come. As if he had a choice. I enter my car and put the keys in the ignition and start to drive away.

Tom and I live in the city in a huge apartment. We have been dating for a year and we have been doing our best to stay private due to Toms acting career. I have been delaying Tom having to meet my parents because I don’t think that they would understand how our relationship works. The type of relationship we have is semi-unorthodox because Tom is away a lot for filming. It does not mean I Iove him less because of his traveling but my very orthodox parents would not understand.

I pull in the parking garage for my apartment. I race to the elevator and run down the hall to my apartment. I quickly unlock the door and enter. Tom is sitting on the couch watching Netflix when I entered. He quickly stood and walk out to me.

“Y/N! Hey darling! How was your parents? Where are you guys going on vacation?” Tom asks while pressing a short, sweet kiss to my lips. I slowly rest my head on his shoulder while groaning loudly.

“Wow, that well really.” Tom laughs. I lift my head off Toms' shoulder.

“I have to warn you, you may not like what I am going to tell you Tom.” I say looking right into Tom’s eyes. Toms eyes instantly fill with worry.

“Love, what’s wrong?” He asks sweetly.

“I’m afraid that you are finally going to have to meet my parents because you were invited by Carol Y/L/N to join us on our vacation to Woodloch Pines resort.” I say looking down thinking he will deny me instantly.

“Oh, darling, that’s no big deal really! I would love to meet your parents, I think it’s time that happened anyways.” Tom said grabbing my face and pressing a kiss the crown of my head.

“Really, you’ll come?” I ask.

“Of course, anything for you beautiful” Tom says. I blush at the name and pull Tom in for a tight hug.

“Thank you. Now, what were you watching?” I ask. Tom pulls me onto the couch and I think about how lucky I am to have Tom and I throw the worry that was in my head away. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas Stanley Holland! WAKE UP!!” I yell looking at my dumb boyfriend, who was still in bed.
> 
> “Whaa, Y/N I’m tired, come back to bed darling, we’ll sleep in today.” Tom says with his face stuffed in the warm pillow.
> 
> “Get up right now! We have to be at the airport in an hour!” I yell while jumping on top of him, straddling his legs and shaking his shoulders.

“Thomas Stanley Holland! WAKE UP!!” I yell looking at my dumb boyfriend, who was still in bed.

“Whaa, Y/N I’m tired, come back to bed darling, we’ll sleep in today.” Tom says with his face stuffed in the warm pillow.

“Get up right now! We have to be at the airport in an hour!” I yell while jumping on top of him, straddling his legs and shaking his shoulders.

“Oh my God! Y/N get off me, I still have to pack! Tom yells in realization of what today was. Today is the day we leave for vacation with my family and this hellish nightmare of a vacation is already turning out horrible. I quickly hop off the bed and grab Toms suitcase to help him start packing.

“Get started, I’m going to get changed.” I say pecking a kiss to Toms' lips. “And good morning baby.”

“Good morning love.” Tom mutters while he throws clothes into his suitcase.

I run to my closet and grab some dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I quickly throw the clothes on and put on my white converse. I put my hair up into a messy bun and give myself a quick look in the mirror. Once I decide I look fine I turn around to help Tom finish packing.

“Looking good darling!” Tom whistles when he sees me but I quickly give him a death stare.

“No amount of flattery will help you today Thomas. Now, are you finished packing?” I ask.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom says while doing a salute. I laugh at his dorkiness and pull him in for a hug. I then push him into his closet so that he can get changed. He exits wearing navy blue shorts, a light grey t-shirt and his Sperry sneakers. Tom grabs his suitcase and I grab mine and we head out the door.

“A week till we are alone again Tommy.” I squeal in fake excitement. Tom shuts and locks the door to our apartment. We run down the hallway and down the stairs to the parking garage. We hop into Toms car and head to the airport.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something.” I say trying to think of what could be missing. I packed underwear, bathing suits and all the clothes I need. Brought all my toiletries.

“It’s too late now, love” Tom laughs as he speeds down the road.

The ride didn’t take very long so we arrive at the airport with thirty minutes left before our flight leaves. We go through security, check our bags and then head towards the gate.

“Tom,” I say stopping him, “ you understand that my parents are at this gate right now.”

“Yes love, I do.” Tom says nervously. He is bouncing on his feet and it is obvious that he is nervous. I place my hand on the side of his face tenderly and he leans into my hand to enjoy the comfort.

“Baby, you are going to do great and my parents will love you.” I say also trying to convince myself. Tom nods and I remove my hand from his face.

“Yeah, I mean you met my parents and they love you Y/N.” Tom says with a wide smile, proud of the fact that his parents liked me.

“Alright let’s go.” I smile, holding my hand out for him to grab. He takes it and I lead him to the gate.

“So, your mom is Carol and your dad is John.” Tom mutters under his breath.

“Yes, and my sister is Faith and her husband is John.” I say turning my head to him. He gives me a warm smile of gratitude. We approach the gate and I can see my mom waving to us.

“Here we go.” I whisper and I feel Tom squeeze my hand. We continue walking until we are right in front of my parents.

“Mom, Dad, this is Tom, my boyfriend.” I say still holding Toms' hand.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you Tom.” My mom says going to hug Tom. I release Toms hand to allow him to hug my mom. My mom runs her hands up and down Toms back.

“Wow, that's a lot of muscle, didn’t think you could pick one this handsome Y/N.” My mom says. I see a blush dusting over Toms' cheeks and give him a sympathetic look. My mom finally releases Tom and goes back to sit down. My dad stands up and Toms posture instantly straightens. Tom sticks his hand out to shake my fathers.

“Hello, sir.” Tom says while firmly shaking my dad's hand.

“Call me John, son, and get those sweaty hands checked out.” My dad chuckles while wiping his hands on his sweatshirt. I giggle at my father and he pulls me in for a hug.

“Hi, sweet pea.” My dad says. We release one another and he sits down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my sister fast asleep sitting in her husband lap. I grab Toms hand and go to introduce John to Tom when my sister jolts up. She looks up and jumps out of Johns lap and straight into my arms.

“Hey, bitch!” She yells into my ear.

“Whoa, inside voice Faith, come on it’s early.” I say acting as if the normal behavior for her has annoyed me. She laughs loudly and I cover her mouth. She licks my hand and I instantly take my hand off her mouth and wipe it on her shirt. Tom and John laugh at our antics.

“And who might this be, Tom Holland, AKA Spiderman” Faith says wiggling her eyebrows. Tom blushes again.

“Yes that would be me.” Tom laughs. Faith pulls Tom in for a quick hug.

“Tom, meet my husband John.” Faith says pulling Tom by the wrist over to where John is standing.

“Nice to meet you man.” John says shaking Toms hand with that classic warm smile on his face.

“You too dude.” Tom says with his beautiful British accent. I can see Toms' shoulders relax and I push him into a seat near John and Faith. John sits down and signals for Faith to sit back in his lap.

I sit down next to Tom and rest my head on his shoulder.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it” I whisper to Tom. He smiles at me but I could tell his nerves were still high. He grabs my hand and pulls it into his lap. He plays with my fingers as he tries to relax his nerves from meeting my family. I pull out my phone and take a picture of him playing with my hand. I post it on my Snapchat story and I instantly start to get messages, I respond to a few and then shut my phone off.

“Flight 237 to Pocono Mountains Municipal Airport is now boarding.” A voice says on the intercom. My family hops up with our boarding passes in hand. We all enter the plane and take our seats. As soon Tom and I sit I rest my head on Toms' shoulder and he rests his head on top of my head.

“Babe, I remember what we forgot to do this morning.” I whisper so that only Tom can hear me.

“What would that be darling?” He whispers back, his eyes drooping.

“We never got coffee.” I say as I slowly fall asleep, Tom following after. Just before I lose the fight with dreamland, I hear Faith say how cute Tom and I look together.

I wake up to my mother shaking my shoulder.

“Y/N, we’re here.” she whispers sweetly to me.

“Thanks mom.” I say. Tom is still asleep almost on top of me at this point. I run my hand through his hair and whisper into his ear.

“Tom, baby, we’re here, it’s time to wake up.”

Tom slowly starts to wake up.

“Where are we?” He asks still half asleep.

“Pennsylvania” I laugh. I get him to stand up and he leans on me until he wakes up fully. He presses a short kiss to my forehead and puts his arm around my waist, once we are out of the plane.

“Alright guys, I’m going to go get the car so wait here.” My dad says. Tom and I move to sit on a bench nearby but my mom stops us.

“So, Tom, I want to get to know you, since I invited you on this vacation and all.” She says. She takes Tom arm and sits him down on the bench next to her. I roll my eyes and mouth ‘I’m sorry’ to Tom. Tom smiles and nods. I go to sit by my sister and John but they’re all cuddled up on their own bench talking and I decide not to ruin their moment. After about five minutes my dad pulls up with the car and we all hop into the car. My mom sits up front, Tom and I sit in the middle row and Faith and John sit in the back row. All of our suitcases are in the trunk.

“Woodloch Pines, here we come!” My mom yells and we all cheer in anticipation.

“So, Tom, have you decided that you are going to leave me for my mother yet?” I laugh.

“Hey, we actually had a good conversation, Y/N.” Tom laughs back. Tom and I make small talk for the rest of the car ride.

“We’re here!” My dad exclaims. We all exit the car and look around. The resort was absolutely beautiful. There was a gorgeous lake and a cute coffee shop in sight. We enter the lobby and we see the dining hall. The entire place looks so beautiful and honestly just smells like home.

“I want to get married in this place. It’s so pretty.” Tom leans down and whispers into my ear. He places his hand on the small of my back and I stiffen a little but instantly relax. Tom wants to get married?

“Maybe one day babe.” I answer cooly. My dad checks us in and tells us the room numbers.

This vacation might actually be good after all, with such a big resort, Tom and I could get some alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in the lobby, my dad hands me a key to my room and then hands Tom his key. We all smile at one another, happy about the prospect of a good vacation.

Standing in the lobby, my dad hands me a key to my room and then hands Tom his key. We all smile at one another, happy about the prospect of a good vacation.

“Let’s head up to the rooms.” My dad exclaimed. We all walk into the elevator with all of our bags. It’s a tight fit and my body is pressed up against Toms. My back is pressed against his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn in his hold so I can face him.

“Hi, love.” Tom whispers in the quiet elevator.

“Hi, baby.” I say while burying my head in his chest. We stand there embracing until the elevator stops. My family walks out the door and we all stop in front of the three doors. Tom and I move to one door and Faith and John move to another.

“What are you guys doing?” My dad asks.

“We’re trying to get into our rooms.” I say to my dad with a puzzled look on my face.

“Carol, you didn’t tell them?” My dad says turning to face my mom.

“Tell us what, mom?” Faith asks.

“Faith and Y/N, you guys are in room 213 and John and Tom are in room 214.” My mom says. We all look at my mom thinking it is a joke, considering that Faith and John are married and Tom and I have lived together for a while now.

“Oh my God, shes being serious!” I yell.

“No way! I am staying in the same room as my husband! Faith yells.

“Dad what the hell! You guys force Tom to come on this vacation and you won’t even let us stay in the same room together! Hell, we fucking live together!” I yell to my parents. Faith is pacing and fuming while John is attempting to calm her down.

“Hey! Watch your language Y/N.” My dad yells back.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now! Dad why aren’t you just letting us stay in the same rooms! John and I have been married for a year and a half now!” Faith yells.

“I only mentioned it because I don’t like the idea of Y/N sleeping in the same bed as Tom.” My dad says calmly. Tom legitimately has to hold me back from trying to punch my dad.

“Well, what the absolute fuck do you think we’ve been doing in our apartment this whole time! Honestly, dad, your logic is fucked up. You know what I don’t care. Guys, we’ll work this out ourselves.” I say turning to face John and Faith.

“Fine, you guys can sleep in the same room!” My mom exclaims from behind my dad. You rolled your eyes at your parents and used your key to open up the door to your room. Faith and John enter their room and Faith slams the door. I pull Tom through the door of our room and slam it equally as hard as Faith.

I pull my suitcase over to the dresser and start angrily unpacking.

“Love?” Tom asks quietly.

“What!” I snap

“Hey calm down.” Tom says running his hand up and down my arms.

“I can’t, they’re so infuriating! This is exactly why I didn’t want you to meet them!” I say shaking Toms hands off of me and flopping down on the bed. Tom walks away to leave me alone and he goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. It’s at least 15 minutes until Tom walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

“Are you calm yet?” Tom asks as he pulls on a pair of boxers.

“Yes.” I respond. I jump up off the bed and Tom opens his arms for me to run into. I wrap my hands around his waist and I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, I’m not mad at you” I whisper into his neck.

 

“I know darling.” He says running his hands up and down my back. I pull back in Toms' arms.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?” I ask. Tom shrugs his shoulders and I laugh. I hear my phone vibrate on the bed and I walk out of Toms' arms to go see what it was. I open my phone and its a text message in the family group chat. My dad said he and my mom were going to sleep.

“Well, the parents are going to sleep.” I say to Tom over my shoulder. Tom had busied himself with putting his clothes on.

“Alright darling, do you want to go for a walk? I saw a little path by the lake earlier.” Tom asks. I smile brightly and nod. Tom grabs my hand and heads for the door.

“Wait, Tom, let me grab my jacket.” I laugh trying to pull back on Toms' arm. Tom quickly grabs his jacket and then throws me over his shoulder and walks out the door on the room. I scream in laughter and hit my hands on Toms back.

“TOM! Put me down!” I laugh. He does as I ask, setting me down onto my feet. He has the brightest smile on his face. I look at him and honestly, I want to jump on him and kiss him until morning.

“I love you Tom.” I say. Toms smile drops into a serious tight line. I instantly regret saying it. I’ve never said this before. I’ve always been too scared. Tom says it all the time, but I never say those three words.

“Y/N? Darling, I love you too.” Tom says with a small smile on his face. He pulls me in for a kiss and it feels like an electric current runs from Toms' lips into mine. I pull away from the kiss missing the feeling of Toms lips on mine.

“Alright, let’s go.” I whisper. Tom smiles and hands me the jacket he grabbed for me.

“Thanks, baby” I say. Tom and I walk out of the hotel and down towards the lake. Tom has his fingers intertwined in mine as we walk along the perimeter of the lake.

“You know Y/N, I’m proud of you.” Tom says as we walk.

“For what?” I ask.

“Well, I know that couldn’t have been easy for you, say I love you.” Tom whispers, not making eye contact with me.

“I was a lot easier than expected Tom, I really do you know.” I said.

“Why did it take you so long to say it then.” Tom says with a bit of hurt in his voice. He still won’t look at me. I stop walking and step in front of Tom. I try to put my hand on his cheek but he turns his head. His eyes are watery and tears are on the verge of spilling.

“Tom, why are you so upset over this? Baby, I didn’t say it because I wasn’t ready to allow myself to love you, I didn’t deserve it, but I do love you.” I say, my voice cracking and tears spilling over at Toms sadness.

“I know, it just hurt when I was the only one saying it Y/N.” Tom said his tears falling too.

“I’m sorry baby. I love you.” I say to Tom. He cracks a smile and then we both start hysterically laughing in front of the lake.

“We probably look like maniacs” Tom wheezes out in between laughs.

“I don’t care. I love you, and looking like a maniac with you.” I say. Tom grabs my hand and pulls me back to the room.

“I’m going to show you how much I love you” Tom whispers into my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, I wake up in bed with a familiar weight wrapped around my waist. The heavy warmth is so calming and lovely. I shift in Toms’ arms and face him. He breathing is completely even, and his eyes are still fluttering with dreams. A small smile creeps up on my face when I remember the night I had last night. I lay there in Tom’s warmth for a few minutes, trying not to wake him up. He looks so perfect in sleep, his mouth parted slightly with a little bit of drool crusted onto his cheek, his hair falling on his face and messed up in the back form the pillow. Suddenly, a loud bang on the door awakens Tom with a start.

The next morning, I wake up in bed with a familiar weight wrapped around my waist. The heavy warmth is so calming and lovely. I shift in Toms’ arms and face him. He breathing is completely even, and his eyes are still fluttering with dreams. A small smile creeps up on my face when I remember the night I had last night. I lay there in Tom’s warmth for a few minutes, trying not to wake him up. He looks so perfect in sleep, his mouth parted slightly with a little bit of drool crusted onto his cheek, his hair falling on his face and messed up in the back form the pillow. Suddenly, a loud bang on the door awakens Tom with a start.

“Wakey wakey lovebirds! It’s time for breakfast!” Faith yells through the door. Tom tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes but fails and he falls back onto the bed.

“Baby, come on, my parents will never forgive us if we skip this.” I say to Tom as I attempt to shimmy out of his arms. Tom takes a deep breath and releases me. I quickly move to the drawers and put on a bra and panties. I pick up a pair of Toms boxers and throw them on the bed.

“Let’s go Thomas, out of bed now.” I say while pulling the comfy white comforter off his body. Tom jumps up and puts on his underwear with a scowl on his face. I give him a sweet smile.

“Good morning baby.” I say while planting a kiss on his lips.

“Good morning love.” Tom says breaking the kiss and walking to the closet to find clothes to wear for the day. He picks a white t-shirt and dark blue cargo shorts. I pick up a floral romper and put it on.

“Love, you look amazing.” Tom says looking at your outfit.

“Right back atcha.” I laugh. Tom and I throw on our shoes and leave the hotel room. Faith and John are standing outside our door.

“You waited for us?” I ask Faith.

“You really thought we wanted to be down there alone with them?” Faith says while looking up a John who was just nodding his head.

“I guess you’re right.” I say. Tom motions for us to start walking, so we move down the corridor and head outside.

“So, what are the plans for today? Tom asks.

“We could try out the pool?” John suggests.

“Ugh yes! We have to use the pool today. Y/N, we could get margaritas and mojitos!” Faith exclaims. I look at Tom laughing.

“Yeah! I could get drunk, as long as he’s okay with carrying me back to the room.” I say pointing to Tom. We all laugh and walk through the doors of the dining hall.

“Does anyone know where our table is?” John asks. We all shrug and shake our heads. We go to the desk and they lead us to our table. I see my parents who are already there.

“Nice of you to join us.” My mother says. I turn my head to Tom who is standing behind me and roll my eyes.

“Well, take your seats.” My dad says. We all sit, Tom, sitting next to my mom and John next to my dad.

“So, how was your night?” My dad asks.

“It was good, Tom and I went for a walk.” I say.

“John and I went to grab something to eat, then watched a movie in this really cool T.V. room we found.” Faith says.

“Good.” My dad responds. The waitress comes over and asks for our orders, Tom and I both get pancakes.

“So what are your plans for today?” My dad asks.

“We were planning on going to the pool.” Faith tells them. My parents look at one another and smile.

“Okay sounds good, so you’ll meet us here for dinner?” My mom asks. I look at Tom with amazement in my eyes.

“Yeah definitely.” Faith says with a wide smile on her face. Our food comes and Tom and I eat quickly because of all the traveling and night activities. ;)

Once breakfast was over the group of us got up to leave.

“Bye mom, dad.” I say kissing them both on the cheek. I grab Toms hand and quickly start to pull him away and back to our rooms.

“See you at dinner!” Tom yells back to my smiling parents. Tom, Faith, John and I run back to the hotel part of the resort and up to our rooms. We stop in front of our doors.

“We will meet out here in 5 minutes, I want to maximize pool time.” Faith laughs.

“Okay.” Tom and I enter our room and quickly shed our clothes. I grab my black bathing suit and slip on the pieces, then put on a white cover-up. Tom leaves his white shirt on then puts on his red swim shorts. I pack a quick bag with sunscreen, sunglasses for both of us because Tom always forgets, towels and a book for me to read. We put on our sandals and head out the door. Faith and John are still in their room considering it had only been 3 minutes.

“Hey, Tom.” I say with a devilish smile on my face as I move to stand right in front of him.

“Yeah…” Tom says warily.

“I love you.” I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me.

“I love you too darling.” Tom says. He wraps his arms around me and the turns our bodies so my back is against the wall.

“Tom.” I warn, knowing that Faith and John are due out of their room any second. Tom laughs and pulls away. Faith and John’s door opens and they exit.

“Ready?” John asks. We all cheer and start walking to the pool. The walk there is filled with talk out how drunk Faith and I will get at the pool.

“Yeah, it’s gonna happen, I’m gonna get drunk.” Faith snorts. We walk into the gated pool area and take four lounge chairs. Tom and John strip their shirts and start to head towards the steps of the pool when I stop them.

“No, sunscreen first, pool after.” I say with a stern voice. The boys do oblige and they trudge over so they can put sunscreen on. I lather myself in the lotion, rubbing it in.

“Hey babe, can you get my back?” I ask.

“Yeah, come here.” Tom says doing grabby hands to get me to come over. I walk over and hand him the lotion. He takes the bottle and squirts a generous amount onto his hands. He rubs it in his hands before placing his warm hands on my back. Tom rubs in the lotion and it honestly feels so good.

“All right. All good love.” Tom says. The boys finish putting on the sunscreen and then directly jump into the pool. Tom floats for a few seconds before John throws a water basketball at him. I smiled at Tom who was obviously having a blast in the pool, which is all I wanted for this vacation. 

Faith walks over with two drinks in her hand, a mojito, and a margarita.

“Aww, you got me a drink.” I say to Faith.

“No, I’m double fisting.” Faith laughs. I laugh and walk over to the bar to get my drinks. Once I have a strawberry margarita and a cucumber mojito, I walk back over to the lounge chairs and put my drinks down. I pull the white cover up off and sit down on the large comfortable lounge chair.

“So got any gossip? I know you usually do.” I say.

“Oh, yeah, you won’t believe-” Faith starts, she keeps talking but I only pretend to listen because I know how much she likes it. I look over at Tom who has somehow made friends with everybody else in the pool. He started a game of basketball that included the entire pool. I notice over by the side of the pool, there was a young girl in swim floats sitting with her feet in the pool. I don’t see any parents around her and I immediately become worried.

“Faith, hang on one second, I’ll be right back.” I say, getting up from the chair and walking over to the girl.

“Okay don’t be long.” Faith called out as she moved into a better position for tanning.

I walk over to the little girl and sit down next to her. She is sniffling and obviously very upset.

“Hey, I’m Y/N, what’s wrong?” I ask her.

“I wanted to play basketball but that boy said I couldn’t because I’m a girl.” She said sadly. I scowled in my mind to not upset the girl further.

“What’s your name sweetie?” I ask.

“Sarah.” She sniffles. I hold out my hands for her to grab. She took them and I pulled her over to where the hoop was.

“Tom!” I yell, waving my arm to get Tom’s attention. He sees and swims over to the side of the pool.

“What's up love?” He asks wondering why I’m holding the hand of a young girl whose hiding behind my leg.

“Well, Sarah here was told she couldn’t play basketball with you guys.” I say dramatically.

“What who said that? Of course, she can play!” Tom says. Sarah hops out from behind my leg with a bright smile.

“Really!” Sarah exclaims.

“Of course! Come here.” Tom motions for Sarah to get into the pool. She jumps into the pool and starts to play basketball with everyone. Tom pushes himself to sit at the edge of the pool and he watches Sarah swims around happily. I sit next to him and stick my feet in the pool.

“Wanna come sit on the lounge chair with me?” I say, resting my head on his wet shoulder.

“Yeah” He whispers. I stand up and walk over to the chairs with Tom close behind me. Faith and John are sitting in the hot tub together. Tom lays down on the chair after drying off with a towel. I slide in next to him and rest my head on his chest.

“Hey darling, are you drinking both of these?” Tom asks, looking at the drinks on the table.

“Nah, you can have one.” I say looking at the drinks. He picks up the cucumber mojito and downs it in two gulps. I giggle up at him.

“Hey, I’m going to read my book okay?” I say to Tom.

“Sounds good. I might take a nap, you’re so comfy.” Tom says nuzzling his nose into my hair. I pull my hair up into a bun and then lean down into my bag and grab Toms and my own sunglasses. I hand Tom his glasses.

“Thanks love.” Tom says putting them on. I grab my book and open up while Tom starts dozing off. I read for an hour before putting the book down and snuggling into a sleeping Tom. I fall asleep quickly after that.

 

 

I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

“Whaaat?” I groan snuggling further into Toms warm body.

“Y/N, It 5:30, we have to meet your parents for dinner.” John says still slightly shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see John squatting at the side of the lounge chair Tom and I have cuddled up on.

“Ok,” I whisper “Where’s Faith?”

“She’s back at the room already taking a shower.” John says.

“Oh you should have woken us up earlier, you didn’t have to stay and watch us.” I say.

“No, really I wanted to, besides I wasn’t really done at the pool yet.” John smiles.

“Well thank you John.” I say smiling back at him. He nods and then walks away, bringing back the drink cups. I turn to Tom who is still fast asleep. I run my hand through his hair and whisper that it’s time to get up. He groans but opens his eyes.

“Hi, love.” He grins. I pull Tom in by the back of his neck and press a long kiss to his lips. My fingers play with the short hairs on the back of his neck before I pull away.

“I love you Tom.” I say. He beams down at me with a smile bright enough to put the stars to shame.

“I love you too Y/N.” Tom whispers. I stand up and put my cover-up back on. Tom rises and puts his shirt back on.

“No, baby, don’t do that.” I joke as Tom pulls the shirt over his toned muscles. He laughs loudly for a second.

“Don’t objectify me.” Tom says while crossing his arms. I pout at him and he laughs again. I start to clean up our area, folding all the towels and put my book and sunscreen back into the bag. I put the bag on my shoulder and look to Tom, who was putting his shoes on.

“Let’s go back to the room.” I say to Tom and John, who had walked back over to the area. The boys nod and start walking. They follow behind me for a second before catching up and walking on either side of me. Tom takes the bag off my shoulder and puts it on his.

“Thanks baby.” I smile. We walk in time with one another and I smile at the thought of this moment. I throw my arms around both of them.

“My boys.” I say laughing. They laugh back and put their arms around my shoulders on either side. We walk all the way to the hotel and up to our rooms. We all drop our arms.

“See you soon, dinner starts at 6:30.” John says walking into his room. I enter my room with Tom right beside me.

“I call shower first!” Tom yells.

“That’s fine, you actually went in the pool.” I laugh at his competitive nature.

Tom turns on the shower and hops in. I lay on the bed and scroll through my phone. When Tom got out of the shower he leaves the water on so I can easily just hop in and shower. I wash my hair and body. I turn the shower off and step out. I wrap the warm towel around my body and dry off. The door to the bathroom opens and Tom walks into style his hair.

“You take such quick showers, I’m honestly impressed.” Tom says. I bow jokingly and he laughs. His laugh is music to my ears. I leave the bathroom and move to the closet. I put on the romper I had worn to breakfast. I head to the bathroom and stand next Tom. He hands me my blow dryer and I plug it in. It turns on and I use it to dry my hair. Once my hair is dry, I put it in a side braid. I then grab my makeup bag and apply a little concealer and powder and some light eye makeup. I clean up all my makeup and put it away then turn to Tom, who had not finished his hair yet.

“Dude! Hurry up! We have to leave soon!” I yell as I exit the bathroom to put on my shoes.

“You can’t rush perfection!” Tom yells back. A smile creeps up my face. Tom finally exits the bathroom and puts his clothes on. I grab my purse and we leave the hotel room. We stop in front of Faith and John’s room.

“Should we wait for them?” Tom asks.

“Nah, they can meet us there,” I say, continuing to walk, “So have you been enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yes love, because I’m with you.” Tom says, purposely being over sappy. I shove his shoulder as he laughs.

“No, but really, I am enjoying myself, I don’t think this vacation is going to be as bad as you think it is going to be.” Tom says sincerely.

“Stop! You just jinxed it!” I groan. A small smile works its way onto Toms’ lips as we walk. We arrive at the dining hall as go back to sit at our table.

“First ones here, we can gloat to my parents when they get here.” I say. Tom and I sit for a few minutes before Faith and John arrive.

“Where are mom and dad?” Faith asks as she sits down. Tom and I shrug our shoulders.

“Would you guys like to order or are you going to wait for the rest of your guests?” A waitress asks.

“We’re going to wait, but can I please get a water?” Faith asks.

“Of course! Would anybody else like anything while you wait?” The waitress asks.

“A water for me too please.” says John.

“I’m okay for now.” Tom says.

“Yeah. I’m good, thank you though.” I say

“Okay, I’ll be back with those waters.” The waitress says as she walks away. A few moments later, my parents walk into the dining hall. Faith and I stand up to bow when they arrive.

“Your majesty, thank you for blessing us with your presence.” Faith says while bowing repeatedly. I double over in laughter.

“Alright, alright, enough” My dad laughs. We all take our seats and the waitress comes back with the waters.

“Are you guys ready to order?” She asks. We all look at each other and nod. I order a pasta with chicken dish and Tom orders the same thing.

Dinner went flawlessly and we all had a great time enjoying the food and talking. My parents said that they went to the activities room and played trivia with some other guests. Once dinner was over we all left the dining hall and walked in the opposite direction of the hotels. My mom and dad said goodnight and left to let the kids enjoy the nightlife. 

“Okay, so since I didn’t get drunk at the pool, we gotta go to the bar.” Faith says.

“Yes!” I yell. I pull Tom and Faith pulls John to the bar on the resort. This should be fun, I mean what could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The run to the bar was short, because of the promise of copious amounts of alcohol. We run up to the bar and open the doors. The second our noses enter, we are bombarded with the scent of alcohol.

The run to the bar was short, because of the promise of copious amounts of alcohol. We run up to the bar and open the doors. The second our noses enter, we are bombarded with the scent of alcohol.

“Fuck yeah!” Faith whispers.

“I’m going to go grab us a table.” John says, walking away.

“Okay! I’ll get you a beer.” Faith calls out. The three of us order our drinks and then walk over to the table John was sitting at. We sit and Faith downs her drink.

“I’m going to get another.” Faith says, getting up and walking to the bar.

“I should probably watch her.” John laughs as he gets up to follow her.

“So, how drunk are you planning to get tonight? I want to plan accordingly.” Tom asks me.

“Oh, I’m getting wasted.” I say.

“Cool, then I will too.” Tom laughs.

“And here I thought you would be responsible.” I laugh maybe a little too loud, already feeling the effects of my drink.

“It would be irresponsible for me to let you get wasted alone.” Tom responds. I laugh again. I down the rest of my drink and then stare at the empty cup.

“I want more.” I say and I get up and walk over to the bar. I refill my drink and walk back to the table where Tom is. He still has half a beer left.

“Tommy, if you wanna get wasted you’re going to have to go faster.” I say drinking half my drink in one gulp.

“I’m pacing myself.” Tom says taking another sip.

“Y/N, Tom! Let's do shots!” Faith yells over from the bar. Tom and I look at one another before I get up and pulls Tom over to the bar. Faith has four shots lined up and we all grab one and throw back the burning liquid.

“More.” Tom asks and the bartender pours us all another shot. We throw that one back just as quickly as the first.

“Fuck.” I say. The liquid burns as it makes my way from my throat into my stomach.

“Let’s dance!” Tom says grabbing my hand.

“Okay, okay, let’s go.” I say, letting him pull me to the middle of the bar. We start to dance and Tom looks like he is having the time of his life. We are both pretty tipsy so the dancing is just our sidestepping with various add hand movements.

“Tommy, you are a dancer, you should be better at this.” I yell over the music. Tom smirks.

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.” Tom says, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. I laugh and turn my head to see Faith and John at the bar still doing shots.

“Tommy, let’s do more shots!” I squeal. Tom nods and we head over to where Faith and John are sitting.

“Two shots please.” I ask the bartender. She brings the drinks over quickly.

“Thank you.” I say drinking it quickly. Tom takes his and a bit of the liquid dribbles down his chin. I look at the liquid as it runs down his perfect face. The alcohol is making me feel badass, so I stick out my tongue and lick a stripe from the tip of Toms' chin up to his lips.

“You had something there.” I whisper against his lips before quickly pulling away.

“Darling, you will be the death of me.” Tom groans. I smirk before calling over the bartender for more shots. She pours them and we drink them quickly. This shot hits me hard and I now know, I’m smashed. I look over at Tom who is blatantly staring at my ass. I attempt to wiggle my butt but instead almost fall over. Tom tries to catch me but his motor skills are messed up as well. I land on my butt and laugh out loud. Tom pulls me up and holds on to my waist.

“Let’s dance more.” Tom says moving us over to the middle of the dance floor. We sway back and forth to the fast music playing. We stay like this for what feels like an hour.

“Damn, love, I’ve gotta piss.” Tom slurs. He lets go and heads over to the bathroom. I walk over to the bar, Faith and John nowhere to be found. I order a water in attempts to sober up a little bit. I sit down on one of the stools when an unknown man comes and sits next to me.

“Hi.” He says.

“Hi.” I smile.

“Sweetheart, can I just say you look amazing tonight.” He smirks. I furrow my eyebrows.

“Thank you.” I say, looking over the bar to the bartender who was helping someone else, my water nowhere in sight.

“So, what do you say we get out of here.” The guy says grabbing my shoulder. I wince at his tight grasp.

“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for my boyfriend, he just went to the bathroom.” I say, the panic of the situation sobering me up quickly.

“Sure you do, come on, let’s go.” He says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and getting me to stand up. I try pushing him away but he won’t budge.

“Hey, stop” He whispers into my ear. I feel his hand slide down my back and rest on my butt. Tear start to form in my eyes as my panic sets in.

“HEY! What the fuck are you doing!” I hear Toms voice yell. I start breaking down in quiet sobs.

“Hey man, my girlfriends drunk, I’m trying to take her back to the room.” The man smiles. Tom shoves the guy to attempt to get me away from him.

“Bullshit.” Tom yells in his face, shoving him again.

“Hey, man, calm down.” The guys say obviously realizing the hole he dug himself into. I’m still drunk, so I’m sobbing and the man does not release his grip on me.

“Let go of her!” Tom growls. Through my tears I see Faith come to my side and John stands behind Tom.

“Back off.” John snarls.

Faith kicks the man in the leg and he releases me to clutch his shin. I collapse to the ground, but Faith catches me. I’m sobbing uncontrollably into Faith’s shirt and she runs her hand through my hair to try and calm me down.

The man goes to try and grab me from Faith's grip but Tom pounces and punches him across the face. John jumps in and gets a punch in too. The man stands up and tackles John onto the ground getting a few blows in before Tom pushes him off him.

I look up to see John laying on the ground face bloodied and bruised. Tom has the guy on the ground and is kicking the ever living shit out of him. I push Faith away and run over to Tom in an attempt to get him to stop.

“Baby.” I sob pulling at his shoulder, but he doesn’t stop.

Resort security rushes through the doors and pulls Tom off the man. They grab Tom and pull him out of the bar. Another man enters with a stretcher for John. I follow Tom out of the bar.

The security guards are trying to ask Tom what happened, but Tom is so drunk he is incomprehensible.

“This is my boyfriend, that guy he was beating up was attempting to take advantage of me.” I whisper to one of the guards. He nods his head and tells the other guard what happened. They walk into the bar and exit a few moments later with the man.

“This is him, right ma’am?” One of the guards asks.

“Yes, thank you.” I say. They nod at me.

“Baby, I’m so sorry” Tom slurs and he tries to grab my hand. I pull it away.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” I whisper angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom looks up at you from the bench he is sitting at.

“What?” He mutters.

“Tom, you’re a fucking idiot! We are on thin ice with my parents and you decide to get into a bar fight!” I scream.

“Darling, he was-” Tom tries to say.

“Don’t.” I say tears welling in my eyes. I turn away from him and start walking back to the room.

“Love, where are you going?” Tom calls out, trying to get up and stumble over to me.

“There’s no doubt they got a call from hotel security about John, which means they know what happened, which mean I have to go explain your idiocracy.” I say continuing to walk.

“Y/N, stop.” Tom slurs.

“Stop following me Tom, you cannot be anywhere near my parents right now, not like this.” I say calmly to Tom. Tom goes back and sits on the bench by the bar.

As I near the hotel, I see my parents waiting in the lobby. I enter and they see me automatically. They rush over to the door.

“Y/N, are you okay? Where’s Tom? Do you know how John is?” My mom asks.

“I’m fine mom. Tom’s still at the bar and I don’t know how John is.” I say.

“Tom is still at the bar. I can’t believe this! We pay for his vacation and he repays us by getting into a fist fight!” My dad yells.

“I knew something was wrong with that boy from the start, but who thought he was an angry drunk.” My mom says. I just nod, knowing that there is no point in fighting.

“I’m sorry.” I say, trying not to cry. My dad pulls me into a hug but I tense up and back away.

“Please don’t.” I sob. My dad backs up with his arms raised in surrender. I walk away from them and to the elevator. My hands shake as I push the button to go up to my floor. The elevator doors open and I walk to the room and enter. As soon as I close the door, I fling myself on the bed. I sob for a while, at least an hour. I can’t believe I thought this was going to be a good vacation, I actually had hope. The door to the hotel room creaks and a figure slips in. I lay still on the bed, sniffling my tears.

“Darling, I’m so sorry.” Tom says. I roll my eyes.

“Why? You know how they are, why would you do that.” I sob. Tom tries to lie down next to me but I roll away and get up off the bed. Tom lays on his back and runs his hands through his hair.

“I was drunk, and I saw that guy with his hands on you, I got angry, too angry, I’m so sorry.” Tom says, his voice cracking.

“Tom, my parents are not happy with you at all. I don’t think it would be best if you stayed.” I say with my back facing Tom. I couldn’t stand to see the look on his face when I told him to go.

“What?” Tom whispers.

“Tom, I’m telling you to leave, go home, back to the apartment.” I say turning around.

“No, I’m not leaving, I’ll explain everything to your parents.” Tom cries.

“You can’t!” I yell, making Tom flinch. I never yell in arguments, ever, it’s a rule we have about it. Tom looks very taken aback.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go.” Tom whispers. He grabs his suitcase and packs up all his clothes. I sob quietly as he packs everything. He finished and begins to walk towards the door.

“I’m sorry baby, I love you.” I whisper. I go to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moves his head so I can’t reach him.

“I’ll see you later.” Tom deadpans. He walks out the door and it slams behind him. I flinch and begin to sob again. I hear something make a large thud outside the door followed by the sound of Tom’s sobbing. This only makes me sob harder. After about 15 minutes I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER IS IN TOM'S P.O.V.***

I sit against the wall, my suitcase down the hall after I threw it. I should probably go get it. I should probably go. It’s what Y/N wants. I continue to sob even after I hear Y/N stop.

“Fuck it.” I whisper. I pull myself up off the wall and move to grab my suitcase. I grab it and walk towards the elevator. I enter and I pull out my phone to call a taxi, but it’s dead. John! What happened to John! As soon as the elevator door opens I run out and head to the resort infirmary.

I leave my suitcase outside the door of the infirmary, I just want to see how John is, then I’ll go home. Damn, I hope the paps don’t see me like this, I don’t want to have to deal with the rumors. I enter the office and I immediately see John sitting in a chair with an ice pack on his face. Faith is sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. I choke a sob back and this draws their attention to me.

“Tom, what's wrong?” Faith asks, shooting up out of her seat.

“Y/N, she, uh, asked me to leave.” I say looking down at my feet, not wanting to face them.

“What?” John asks.

“She said that I should leave, I get that she is mad because your parents don’t like me, but who knows what that guy would have done if we didn’t step in.” I choke out in between sobs.

“Tom, we did the right thing.” John says taking the ice pack off his face, revealing a black eye. I take one look at Johns' face and I sit down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. I break down into even more tears.

“I ruined everything. I ruined your family and my relationship. How could I be so stupid?” I wept. Faith sits down next to me a soothingly rubs my shoulder.

“Tom, you didn’t ruin anything.” Faith says.

“Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?” John asks. I shake my head.

“I can’t, Y/N told me to leave she obviously doesn’t want me here.

“Tom, trust me, the women in this family have crazy tempers, but they cool down fast.” John smiles.

“It’s true. You should stay the night, you seem like you might still be drunk, try and talk to Y/N in the morning.” Faith nods. I smile slightly.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” I say.

“Great, let’s go.” Faith says standing up. John follows Faith out the door and they stand in the doorway looking back at me. I stand up and walk out the door. I grab my suitcase that I had left outside and Faith gives me a sad smile. I follow them back to their room. I look at the door to my room and the dent in the wall outside of it.

“Woah, how’d that get there.” John exclaims.

“I did that.” I whisper.

“Alright come on Tom.” Faith says coaxing me into the room.

“Wait, where will I sleep?” I ask.

“There’s a couch in here.” John says. I enter the room and drop my suitcase by the couch and lay down.

“Good night.” I whisper before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The bed is so cold. I lay awake in my cold bed. I shift and twist in an attempt to warm up. It’s no use, the only thing that could warm the bed is Tom. I did the right thing sending him away. My dad would eat him for breakfast. I just wish he texted me when he got home. He should be there by now. There’s a quiet knock on the door. It’s probably Faith, wanting to know what happened last night. I get up and walk over to the door. Before it is even open, my parents burst through.

“Oh, he’s not here, did you guys break up?” My mom squeals.

“No mom.” I say with a confused and irritated look.

“Well then, where is he?” She asks.

“I sent him home. He shouldn’t have to deal with this.” I say quietly sitting back down on the bed.

“With what Y/N?” My dad asks.

“With you guys, I knew you would bust his ass, so I told him to leave, and now I don’t know where we stand.” I say, realizing that my relationship may be over.

“Y/N, a man like that is not worth being upset about. Why would he even get into a bar fight? And what if he had gotten mad at you? What if he had hit you Y/N?” My mom asks.

“What?” I ask.

“Oh, honey, he wasn’t a good guy.” My mom says.

“No, he is. He’s the best guy. He wasn’t just angry at the bar for no reason. Tom had left to go the bathroom and I sat at the bar. Some guy came over and made a pass at me. I declined and he just would take no for an answer,” I say tears started to build up in my eyes, “He grabbed my ass and Tom came back and defended me. So did John. But the guy still wouldn’t leave, so there was a fight. Tom did the right thing.”

“Sweetpea, why didn’t you tell us that last night?” My dad asks.

“I-I don’t know.” I say looking down at my hand.

“Did Tom leave yet?” My mom asks. I nod.

“I mean, I told him to leave last night and he was pretty upset, so I assume he got on the first flight out of here.” I say.

“Well, you have to call him.” My dad says.

“What?” I question.

“Y/N, if we had known the full story, we would not have been mad at Tom.” My mom says. I sit there dumbfounded.

“Wait, really?” I ask in disbelief.

“Of course, he was just protecting you. I probably would have done the same thing.” My dad says. I smile.

“I have to get a hold of him, I have to fix this!” I yell grabbing my phone off the nightstand. I see my parents smile.

“I will meet you guys at breakfast. I have an important phone call to make.” I say.

The phone rings and he’s still not answering. Why won’t he answer? I get his voicemail for the second time. This is the last time I’m going to call, I think to myself. I get up off the bed I’ve been sitting on and start to pace around the room. The phone rings again, but this time I can hear a faint noise from Faith and John’s room. That noise sounds familiar, I’ve definitely heard that before. Faith or John were probably just talking or something. The call goes to voicemail again.

I throw myself back on the bed. My eyes are dry of tears, but only because I’m dehydrated. I snuggle myself under the blanket when I hear my phone ringing. I hop out of bed and answer it.

“Hey! Tom?” I exclaim.

“No, It's your mom.” The mystery caller says.

“Oh, damn.” I sigh.

“Don’t sound too excited to hear from me,” I roll my eyes, “so I take it thing with Tom didn’t go well.” My mom asks.

“I couldn’t even get ahold of him. He must really not want to talk to me.” I whisper.

“Y/N, stop, that boy loves you. Remember when I pulled him away at the airport, all he could talk about was you, he told me how you meet, about your first date, the day you guys moved in together. I’m telling you he wouldn’t throw that away because of a dumb fight.” My mom says. It warms my heart to think my mom could actually give advice like this.

“Thank you, Mom. I think I’m going to try and call again.” I say

“Okay. Bye honey, I love you and good luck.” Mom says.

“Bye.” I hang up the phone and go to Toms contact again. I press the call button and put the phone on speaker. It rings and rings until I get voicemail once again. This time, I let it play out so I can leave a message.

“Uh, hey Tom, It’s Y/N. I know you might not want to hear from me right now, and you’re probably burning all my stuff, but I really need to talk to you, so call me back” I say into the phone sniffling every few words. I hang up the phone.

I have to get out of this room, so I change my clothes and leave. I grab my phone and room key and head over to the elevator. I ride it all the way down into the lobby. I get strange looks from the workers, and I remember that my eyes must be red and puffy. I walk over to the small coffee shop and get a large coffee, I’m going to need it to get through the rest of this vacation knowing that Tom is at home, hating me.

I walk over to the path by the lake. It’s not as beautiful as the first night I saw it, but still comforting. I sit down on the grass and put my coffee down. I think back to our first night here and the talk that Tom and I had on the path. It makes my eyes tear up again just to think about it. I can’t bear the thought that Tom and I are over, it hurts way too much. I feel the warm tears roll over my cheeks and into the corners of my mouth. The salty taste breaks me from the trance-like state I was in.

I hear something in the distance, but assume it’s not for me. That is until I hear my name being called. I quickly turn around to see Faith running over to me. I roll my eyes and turn around, she probably just wants to hear the drama of what happened between Tom and me last night. She keeps running until she almost falls on top of me.

“Faith, what the hell?” I exclaim, jumping up.

“Y/N, I need your help, it’s Tom.” Faith yells pulling on my arm. I pull back.

“Faith, I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” I say rolling my eyes.

“He’s in my room. He’s freaking out! You have to come.” Faith yells pulling on my arm again. I let myself be pulled along by Faith. Tom stayed.

“What happened?” I yell while running through the resort to get back to him.

“I don’t know, he woke up and started freaking out. He isn’t in medical danger, but he needs you Y/N.” Faith says, obviously very worried.

“John’s in there with him right?” I ask worried what would happen if Tom was left alone.

“Of course.” Faith says. We enter the hotel and run through the lobby and up to the elevator. The ride could not go any slower. The doors finally opened after what felt like a lifetime. I run to the door and wait for Faith to unlock it. She does and I take in the scene in front of me.

Tom is sitting on the floor, knees brought up to his chest. He is clearly having a hard time breathing, each of his breaths are ragged and short. His face is red and tear-stained, with fresh tears running down. He’s murmuring something that I can’t exactly hear.

“Hey, Tom, I got Y/N for you.” Faith said attempting to rub his shoulder, but he keeps moving it away.

“Faith don’t, he doesn’t like being touched when he’s like this.” I whisper. Tom looks up and continues to cry harder. He continues to murmur and I can hear it now, he’s saying ‘I ruined it” over and over. I sit down facing Tom and speak softly.

“Tom, remember the breathing exercises we went over? I need you to do those for me please.” I say calmly.

“I-I can’t-t.” Tom whimpers out.

“Yes, you can. Hey, look at me.” I say trying to coax Tom out of the mental hole he’s digging. He looks up slowly and his eyes meet mine.

“Y/N I can’t do it. I’m so sorry, I ruined everything.” Tom whispers, his breathing still ragged.

“I believe in you Tom, you didn’t ruin anything okay?” I smile. Tom looks at me and starts to breathe slower and fuller.

“See, you got this.” I say smiling. Tom reaches his hand out to grab mine and I immediately know what he wants me to do. I let him take my hand and I pull it up to my chest. I flatten his hand over my heart to let him feel its beat. He noticeably calms and I know that the worst is now behind us.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry-” Tom starts to say.

“We can talk about all this later, you have to calm down first okay?” I smile at Tom. He smiles back.

“You stay over here okay, keep breathing.” I say getting up and pulling Faith and John into the hallway.

“What the heck happened in there Y/N, we were so worried.” Faith asks.

“That was a panic attack. Tom gets them when he’s too stressed.” I say looking down.

“That's happened before? Poor guy.” John says whispering the last part to himself.

“That one was my fault, I caused that.” I say looking to my sister. Faith grabs me and pulls me in for a hug.

“Y/N, stop.” Faith says.

“No, I did that to him.” I say pulling away from Faith.

“You might have, but you helped him, and trust me Tom wants to talk this out with you. He came to John and I last night crying about how he wanted to talk to you and explain everything.” Faith said.

“I need to talk to him too, but he’s going to have to take a nap now.” I say frowning, knowing that I’ll have to wait a while to make up with him.

“He just woke up though.” John says furrowing his eyebrows.

“His panic attacks take a lot out of him, he always takes a nap after them.” I say. John nods and I re-enter the room. Tom is still sitting on the floor, but his breathing is back to normal now.

“Tom, can I touch you now?” I ask. He nods in response. I grab his hands and pull him off the floor. He puts his arm around my neck and leans most of his body weight on me.

“Thank you guys.” I say to Faith and John. I walk with Tom, who is half asleep, out the door. I open the door to our room and lay Tom down on our bed.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I’ll leave after this.” Tom says moving onto the bed.

“Tom there’s no need, you can stay.” I say. Toms face lights up.

“Really? What about your parents?” Tom says snuggling farther into the bed.

“We can talk about it later, but we’re good.” I smile. Toms almost asleep when I move to head to the bathroom. I wash my face that is crusty from all the tears last night.

“Y/N!” Tom yells. I run from the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” I asks. Tom starts crying again.

“I thought you left.” Tom cries out.

“No, baby I’m here.” I say crawling into the bed with him. I pull him in for a hug and he rests his head in the crook of my neck. His cries die down quickly until he is just laying there in the comfort of my arms.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to make you mad, or your parents.” Tom mutters into my neck.

“I know baby, I had no reason to get mad at you, get some rest.” I say, moving my hand to play with his hair.

“Thank you Y/N, I love you.” Tom whispers before falling asleep. I turn on the T.V. to watch while Tom sleeps on me.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been an hour and a half since Tom fell asleep in my arms. The movie that I had flicked on has ended and now the T.V. is playing infomercials. Tom has moved away from me in slumber and is now resting peacefully on his side of the bed. His legs, however, are still tangled with mine. This position can’t be comfortable for Tom, so I lift his legs and move them over to his side. I get up off the bed to stretch when the urge to pee hit me like a stack of bricks. I waddle over to the bathroom to do my business. I sit on the toilet and feel relief.

“Y/N?” I hear Tom yell from the bed.

“I’m in the bathroom.” I yell back. I hear him sigh in relief.

“Ok.” Tom yells. I finish up and wash my hands in the sink. I exit the bathroom to find Tom laying on my side of the bed playing with his phone. He looks up to see me and opens his arms. I climb into them and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and lets me lay directly on top of him.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Tom whispers.

“Tom you don’t have to be sorry. I would do anything for you.” I say.

“I missed you last night so much. I thought you hated me” Tom says.

“I could never hate you. I was just trying to save you from the wrath of my parents.” I say. I press a kiss on his neck as I move my head up to nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

“I was just trying to protect you, John was too. I don’t know what I would’ve done if that guy got his way.” Tom whispers, pressing a kiss my head.

“I love you. You know that right?” I ask lifting my head up to look Tom in the eyes.

“I know.” Tom responds.

“Good. We should probably get up now, and you need a shower. You smell like booze and sweat.” I say pushing myself off Tom and off the bed. I grab his hands and pull him out of the bed. He groans as I push him into the bathroom.

“We are spending the rest of the day together! You are not leaving my side!” Tom yells through the door.

“Sounds good baby.” I laugh. I hear Tom turn on the shower and step in. I sit down on the bed and smile. Things are back to normal.

I pick up my phone and dial my mom's number. She picks up after the first dial.

“Y/N? Did you talk to Tom?” She asks. I laugh.

“Yeah, he actually never left the resort. He stayed with Faith and John.” I say.

“Oh, so that’s a good sign, right?” My mom asks.

“Yeah, it is.” I say smiling to myself.

“So, everything is fine now? Tom’s staying for the rest of the vacation?” She asks.

“Yeah, I think. If it’s okay with you and dad?” I say.

“Of course!” My mom exclaims.

“Good,” I hear Tom turn off the shower, “I’ve gotta go mom.”

“Ok, bye sweetheart.” My mom says. Tom exits the bathroom with only a towel on.

“Damn baby!” I holler. Tom blushes and does a twirl.

“You like what you see?” Tom asks.

“Fuck yes.” I say getting up from the bed. I walk over to Tom and place my hands on his bare, wet chest.

“You better stop that, or I’m going to have to shower again.” Tom says. I laugh and take my hands off Tom.

“Alright, but only because I love you.” I say to Tom. He smiles widely and drops the towel.

“Oh man!” I yell. Tom walks over to the dresser and picks up his underwear. He slides them on and then the rest of his clothes.

“You look good.” I say picking up his cologne and spritzing some on his neck.

“Thanks love.” Tom says. His hair is still wet so I grab his towel and rub it over his head. Once his hair is dry enough, I put the towel down.

“Now, remember, don’t push yourself today. I know how you get after panic attacks so don’t worry about my parents. Trust me they forgive you.” I say grabbing the sides of his face.

“Okay,” Tom says, but his eyes are telling me he doesn’t believe me, “So, what are the plans for today?” Tom asks.

“Well, I was planning on sitting by the lake alone, for the rest of the vacation.” I say frowning. Tom cups the side of my face and I lets my face fall.

“Well I say, we go to the north lodge and play some games with your family.” Tom says, moving his thumb to caress my cheek.

“Yeah, that sounds good too.” I say still frowning slightly.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Tom asks.

“I don’t know, I mean, I know that you’re here now and we’re okay, but I can’t shake the shitty way I was feeling yesterday.” I say.

“Love, c’mere.” Tom murmurs. He opens his arms wide for me and I fall into his firm chest. I don’t cry, I just stand there with Toms strong arms wrapped around me. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and his arms fall around my waist. Every once and awhile I press small kisses to Toms' neck. After 5 minutes of standing in Toms comfort, I pull away and press my lips against his.

“Thank you.” I whisper on Tom’s lips.

“Anytime darling.” He whispers back. I peck another kiss to his lips and then pull away from him completely.

“Alright let’s go. Faith has been blowing up my phone telling us to come down to play trivia with them.” I laugh.

We enter the north lodge, which is pretty much a big room with a small stage and a bunch of tables, and it’s crowded. Faith and John are sitting at one of the tables with my parents. I grab Toms hand and we walk over to the table.

“John!” I yell once I notice the black eye he has. I didn’t notice it before, being too worried about Tom.

“Y/N!” John yells back laughing.

“Your eye!” I yells back.

“Y/N it’s fine, honestly it makes me feel young again.” John laughs. Tom and I sit down at the table, and I can practically see the anxiety rolling off Tom. I grab his hand and he snaps out of his trance. He looks at me scared and I notice his breathing start to pick up. Shit. I look at my dad and motion with my eyes towards Tom, who is still trying to control his breathing. My dad takes the hint

“So Tom I just want you to know, there are no hard feelings about what happened last night. If I were there, I would have done the same thing.” My dad says. Tom smiles and grips my hand tighter. His waves of anxiety seem to be decreasing as his breathing slows back down to a normal pace.

“Thank you sir.” Tom says. John looks over at me and furrows his brows.

“Tom, how are you feeling after this morning?” Faith asks. Tom pauses completely and his face turns beet red.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Tom murmurs. He’s never liked talking about his anxiety, the only reason I know is because he started having attacks.

“What happened this morning?” My dad asks. I give my dad a death stare as Tom grows even more uncomfortable. Suddenly, Tom shoots up out of his chair.

“I think I need some air.” Tom says a little too loud. I notice his eyes are completely glazed over before he swiftly walks out of the north lodge.

“What was that about?” My mom asks.

“Tom has anxiety. He had a panic attack in Faith and John’s room this morning. He doesn’t like talking about it a lot. I have to go check on him.” I say getting up from the table. I walk out the doors that Tom exited from a few moments ago. He’s sitting on a bench outside the building.

“Hey, what’s up?” I say sitting down next to Tom and putting his arm around me.

“I’m sorry, I just really don’t want to talk about it.” Tom says.

“I understand, and I made sure that they understand too.” I say trying to comfort Tom.

“You told them! You told them I had a fucking panic attack.” Tom says getting up.

“Only so they know not to ask again.” I say still sitting down.

“Oh my God! I can’t go back in there!” Tom yells.

“Okay. Tom, you don’t have too, I can explain for you. Do you want to be alone?” I ask him. He nods slowly.

“I’m sorry.” Tom says.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you have nothing to be sorry for.” I say smiling and peck a kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to go to the lake, I have to just sit and calm down for a bit.” Tom says with furrowed eyebrows.

“Okay sounds good. I’ll see you later.” I say waving to him as he walks towards the lake. I turn around and enter the north lodge. The trivia game has started and my family is deep in the game. I sit back down at the table.

“No Tom?” Faith whispers to me. I shake my head.

“He needs some time to calm down.” I say. Faith nods and turns back to the game.

“We totally could have won that.” My dad yells. We all laugh, knowing that we were nowhere near winning.

“Yeah, sure Jan.” I say sarcastically. Faith and John roll over in laughter and my dad stands confused.

“My names not Jan?” My dad says. Faith John and I laugh more.

“Stop laughing at your father.” My mom says, giggling herself.

“Okay, so we’ll meet at the table for dinner right?” Faith says.

“Yes, We’ll see you, kids, later, we’re going to go check out that pool.” My dad says.

“Have fun!” I say waving at my parents.

“Y/N, we’re going back to the room.” John says.

“Okay, I’m going to go find Tom.” I say. John cringes a bit.

“What?” I respond to his cringe.

“Is he okay? That was pretty scary this morning.” John asks.

“Yeah, he should be back to himself tomorrow.” I say with a sad smile.

“So, he’s had to deal with this before?” John asks.

“Yeah, um, anytime he gets really stressed. It gets really bad when he goes away to film for a long time. His friend Harrison helps out as much as he can but the panic attacks are usually a nightly occurrence at that point.” I say.

“Wow, and nothing helps with the anxiety?” John asks.

“Well he has a therapist, and she helps him with the breathing techniques. But otherwise, its caused by the stress of his job, which he can’t really change.” I say.

“Well, I hope he feels better soon. And I hope he enjoys the rest of the vacation.” John says smiling.

“I hope so too,” I say. “So, I’ll see you guys at dinner?”

“Yeah, see you there.” Faith says pulling John away.

I walk the path of the lake looking for Tom and where he may have gone. I continue to walk until I see him sitting in the grass on the far side of the lake. There’s nobody over here and it’s very peaceful. I quietly sit next to him on the grass. His breathing is heavy and he’s all sweaty.

“Baby, did you have another attack?” I say softly.

“No, I just kept running along the path, for about 2 hours, the whole time you guys were at trivia.” Tom says.

“Okay…why?” I ask.

“Well, I fucking hate when I’m like this, all anxious and stuff, so I just started to run and then I couldn’t stop.” Tom says he’s eye semi-glazed over. I hate seeing him like this.

“That’s okay baby.” I say leaning closer to Tom. He leans closer to me until our shoulders touch.

“I just hate this so much Y/N. I just want to feel okay, all time, not this half of the time shit. I hate these days when I have an attack and I just feel like crap. It’s the worst. And it’s even worse when I’m away! I wouldn’t be surprised if Harrison hates me for all the times he has to help me.” Tom says.

“Baby, Harrison does not hate you! Not at all, that guy loves you as much I do. He understands and he would do anything for you. And, this is not something you can control. We all completely understand, your parents, your brothers, Harrison, me, hell even my parents understand.” I comfort. Tom sighs loudly and falls back on the grass. I lean back with him and lay down.

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to comfort me every time I get like this.” Tom groans.

“Yes, I should. Tom, you deserve it.” I say grabbing his hand. He sighs again. I stand up and pull Tom with me.

“Come on babe, you need another shower.” I say to a more relaxed Tom. Maybe he finally let my word sink in.

“Well, at least I got my cardio in for the day.” He laughs. We walk back to the room and once inside he jumps in the shower. I check my phone and it’s 1 o’clock. Tom takes a quick shower and then exited quickly and puts on his sweats with no shirt.

“We have a bunch of time before dinner, we could watch some movies.” I suggest. Tom nods and flops on the bed next to me. I lean over his body and grab the remote from the bedside table. I flick on a movie, and it just happens to be Spider-man Homecoming.

“You planned this.” Tom laughs.

“No! But you do look great in this movie.” I say laying my head down on his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls the rest of my body flush against him.

“I look like a toddler.” Tom laughs. I pinch his cheeks.

“The cutest toddler.” I say.

We lay and watch movies until it’s time for dinner.

“Tom, we should get changed for dinner.” I whisper to a super relaxed Tom.

“Okay.” He whispers back. I get up off him and grab a nice outfit to put on. Tom follows behind me and grabs a button up shirt and some jeans. We quickly get dressed and then head out to the dining room.

“So, how do you feel about this?” I ask Tom as we walk. I’m holding on to his arm and our fingers are intertwined.

“About what?” Tom asks.

“Ya know, seeing my parents after what happened in the north lodge.” I say.

“As long as they don’t ask about it I should be fine.” He says quietly. I quickly pull out my phone and type a quick text to my family telling them not to ask about how Tom is doing.

“And now they won’t.” I say. Tom smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I love you.” Tom says.

“I love you too.” I respond. We enter the dining hall and sit down for dinner. It goes smoothly and nobody asks about Tom’s condition.

 

“THOMAS!” I yell from the bathroom. “If you aren’t out of that bed in 2 seconds I will leave you here!”

“I’m up love, I swear!” Tom yells back. Today is our last day at the resort and Tom and I have to pack because we have an earlier flight back home.

“Start packing.” I demand as Tom gets up off the bed. I give him a little death stare and he jumps up and grabs his suitcase. He haphazardly throws his clothes in the case and then zips it up.

“Done.” He says throwing himself back on the bed.

“Tom.” I whine.

“What love?” Tom whines back.

“Please get up and help me.” I say.

“Sorry.” Tom smiles. He gets up and grabs my suitcase and begins to throw my clothes in it.

“Thank you baby.” I say walking into the bathroom to begin packing all of that up.

“So, we’re going to breakfast then leaving right?” Tom asks.

“Yeah, let’s not forget the coffee this time.” I laugh, remembering the flight here. Tom finished packing my bag.

“Y/N, are you almost done in there? We should head down for breakfast.” Tom calls out.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I say walking out of the bathroom and out the door, Tom right behind me.

We enter the dining hall and sit at the table. Nobody is there yet so we wait.

“So, what time is the flight again?” Tom asks.

“We have to be at the airport by 10:30 for our 12:00 flight.” I say pulling out my phone and snapping a quick picture of Tom drinking his water. I post it on my Instagram with the caption, ‘good vacation with this one’.

“Hello!” I hear my dad call out. I put my phone down and stand up to hug my dad. I then hug my mom who is behind him.

“Hey, guys.” I say. Tom stands up and shakes my dad’s hand and he gives my mom a short hug. We all sit down waiting for Faith and John.

After ten minutes then come running into the dining hall hand in hand.

“Where were you guys? You know Tom and I have a flight to catch.” I say sternly.

“Sorry, we got busy” Faith giggles and John blushes. I raise my eyebrow but decide not to comment. The waitress comes over and we all order our food.

“So today’s the last day. I’m going to miss you Y/N!” Faith says.

“You are my sister, I’ll have to see you again eventually.” I laugh as she pouts. The waitress comes with our food and we all eat quickly. Once we finish we walk out of the dining hall and back over to the rooms so Tom and I can grab our bags.

“Well, this is goodbye for now.” I say hugging my mom and dad.

“Tom, it was nice to meet you.” My mom says. Tom nods and hugs both of my parents.

“Bye bitch.” Faith says as she pulls me in for a hug. As we hug she whispers in my ear.

“You got a good one Y/N, don’t let him go.”

I smile as I pull away.

“Bye John.” I say pulling him in for a tight hug. Faith pulls Tom in for a hug. We all release and then John and Tom give each other a bro hug.

“Nice to meet you mate, we should get together for drinks sometime.” Tom says.

“Definitely.” John says. The taxi Tom had called before pulls up and Tom takes our bags and loads them into the trunk.

“Bye guys!” I wave as I enter the car. Tom gets in on the other side and the car speeds off.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” I say to Tom.

“Darling, we almost broke up and I had a panic attack.” Tom laughs.

“I mean after that. It was so much less painful than I thought.” I laugh.

“It was still pretty painful, at least your parents like me now.” Tom says.

“You’re right.” I say pressing a kiss to Toms' lips. The ride to the airport didn’t last long so we got there with a good amount of time before our plane leaves.

“Let’s get coffee.” I say after we had gone through security.

“Sure we got time.” Tom says. We walk over the closest Starbucks and get our coffee. Tom and I then go sit in the waiting chairs by our gate.

“Flight 265 is now boarding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
